


unfinished ideas and prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: If you want - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Not kidding, feel free to take these and write whatever, first chap is not so bad, it was gonna be a multichapt thing, its just a bunch of random ideas i'll never finish cause im not into voltron anymore, prompts, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is garbage, you were warnedChapter 1: upgrading the "stranger" status to a "BFF" membershipChapter 2: keith left the team, lance tries to deal with itChapter 3: lance misses his family and keith breaks a promise





	1. upgrading the "stranger" status to a "BFF" membership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the only chapter worth reading?  
dunno
> 
> ''So what do you do when you spot a lonely classmate who's always by themselves at all times?  
You obviously pretend to have meet them before and instantly upgrade the "stranger" status to a "BFF" membership''

"Hunk I need your help"

Hunk who was quietly sorting his pencils by color found it in himself to ignore the itchy feeling warning him about the multiple dangers of answering and initiating a conversation about Lance's problems in the middle of Mr. Huddles class "Do we have to talk about it now?"

"Hunk you don't understand. I'm having a situation right. The situation. A reason-why-I-was-born kind of situation"

Hunk lets out a sigh and returns his attention to his color sorting mission "So who are you flirting with now? Michelle or David?"

"Well, David just got himself a girlfriend but… NO, no, no, no, no! That’s not what this is about!"

Both of them were startled by someone clearing their throat exaggeratedly. Directing their eyes to the board, they were greeted by Mr. Huddles frowning at them, tapping his feet against the dusty wood of the classroom floor while crossing his arms in annoyed stiffness.

"Mister McClain, could you please remain silent for the next twenty minutes of class or is that above your capacities?" Lance directed a smile to his teacher, straightening his back and putting a good boy act before answering "Excuse me Professor, I swear I can endure till the end of the class to talk about my private life with my fellow colleges"

Mr. Huddles sent an angry expression in his direction and promptly proceeded with his explanation of kinetic energy, choosing to ignore both of his descriptive students while doing so.

Two minutes later, Hunk was being poked at "Didn’t you say you could endure till the end of the lecture?" Hunk pointed out tiredly, which earned him a disappointed look from his best friend.

"Dude, you’ve known me since I could walk, please have a little less faith in me" Lance said

"Is that something you should sound proud of?"

"Just hear me out!" Lance gave him an excited smile "Have you ever heard of Yorak?"

Hunk narrowed his shoulders, raising an eyebrow worryingly "Is that an actual person's name?"

Lance gave him a pensive look "Well, that’s probably not his real name anyway" he then beamed in his seat and smiled brightly at Hunk "The thing is, I’m totally going to be his friend"

Hunk blinked at him "What?"

"Just hear me out!" He grinned "So this dude is a total legend, rumours say he brings chaos to everywhere he goes. Apparently he has a killer motorbike, and some people said he beat out a teacher, who had to be taken to the hospital because his ribs got fractured"

"…I’m not sure if befriending this guy is such a good idea" Hunk commented nervously. Lance was quick to dismiss his friend’s worries

"All of my ideas are excellent Hunk.. Anyway, this guy doesn’t have any friends, he brings lunch with him and eats alone, he sits by himself all the time, goes to the library, probably talks to trees in his spare time, he's absolutely pathetic!" Lance excitedly uttered "So, me, as the amazing person I am, couldn’t help but notice how he’s always brooding and crying in loneliness"

Hunk tilted an eyebrow and gave him a doubtful look "This picture is so exaggerated…, have you been watching sad anime again?" Lance crossed his arms "And someone totally pointed this guy out to you"

"Hey!" Lance pouted "For your information Pidge only pointed out how his jacket was kind of weird, the rest came all from my observation skills"

"And gossip sources" Hunk smirked

"Yeah, yeah, that too." Lance crossed his arms "Anyway, I have this big two months long plan I intent to use in order to befriend him."

Hunk raised a careful hand to Lance’s shoulder "Dude, you are the most impatient person I’ve ever meet, you’re not going to last two weeks…" Hunk gave him a concerned stare "And I’m pretty sure this guy is bad news, you’ll probably end up beaten to death in some dark dirty alley.. or worse, what if this guy makes a motorcycle pancake out of you?"

Lance bumped Hunk reassuringly, He knew Hunk was the biggest worrywart in his life and while most times it was endearing (mom-friends are so reassuring and heartwarming), sometimes Hunk ended up caught up on the worst possible scenarios, really bad for his anxiety and overprotective instincts. Lance was also convinced there was no need to doubt his actions at all, since he was always very aware of what he's doing.

"Hey calm down, I’m not planning anything risky, trust me man" Lance said with confidence, "You don’t need to worry about me buddy"

Most students around them started rising up from their seats, stuffing their belonging in their bags before heading out to the door. They looked at each other before mimicking everyone else’s actions, but before they got to the door they were called out by Mr. Huddles, who appeared particularly angry, and that couldn’t mean anything good "I seriously can’t understand what’s wrong with you kids these days, you two like to disturb my class as much as you love to not pay attention to it" He sighed and messed up his hair "Don't give me that look McClain, I know Hanare is the respectful one between you two" He stared up for a moment and huffed "You are to bring me a five page paper about today’s subject. I’ll give you two days to hand it over. Is that clear?"

Lance ogled his teacher "Sir! That’s not fair! There’s no way we can hand that over in two days"

Mr. Huddles raised an eyebrow "Oh, and you disrupting my whole class is fair? You can do it in two days, stop being lazy" the teacher responded critically

Hunk looks at the teacher apologetically, ignoring Lance's not-really-that-bothered-but-have-to-disagree attitude. "Two days is more than enough, I'm sorry Mr.Huddles"

Mr.Huddles sighs and urges them out "If this happens again I'm going to make it a ten-pages paper with one day deadline"

They smile and nod before heading out "I told you we should have talked it out outside.. you know Huddles is a tough cookie"

"I'm sorry buddy but this really couldn't wait" Lance adjusts his bag " And that man is a softie, look at him"

They headed out to the cafeteria, searching Pidge out on the crowd. "You knuckle heads are late" Pidge said from behind them.

"HHhhholy crackers you scared the shit out of me" Lance said, having jumped at their friend

Hunk snorted "Lance and I were caught talking in class and Mr. Huddles got angry". Pidge crossed their arms "You mean Lance was caught giving you a Lance-talk and you guys got punished"

Hunk smiled at Pidge, the both of them being judged by their friend "I don't deserve this, no Lance-brownies for both of you, for an whole month"

"I take it all back, Hunk, tell Lance we love him and that we love his Lance-talks" Pidge panicked.

"Lance we love you and your talks" Hunk repeated, walking to the nearest table in the cafeteria "We really want to hear about your Yorak plan too" he added

Lance scuffed and sited down next to them "Now that I know you aren't only with me cause of my brownies" He ignored the apparently innocent nods "This Yorak guy is lonely and I'm going to pretend we know each other"

Hunk stiffed, taking his lunch from his bag "Dude I don't think that's a good ideia.." Pidge took a sip of their juice

"You are right" Lance stated, dipping in on his lunch box "It's a great ideia!!"

Hunk stared at Pidge nervously as Lance took a notebook from his bag and showed them a list "First of all I'm going to start saying good morning everyday to this guy, without making any further conversation"

"So, you are going to stalk him" Pidge slurped their juice "You are going to creep him out"

"Absolutely not" Lance confidently stated "I'm going to make him think we have meet before and that he doesn't remember! And after a while, he's going to start waving good morning back at me!"

Hunk had a thoughtful expression "This could actually be a smart idea if it wouldn't end up getting you killed when this gangster guy finds out you are stalking him"

"Its not stalking, I'm not following him" Pidge gave him a doubtful look "I am not!!" Pidge raised na eyebrown "Yet"

"Dude this is gonna get you killed, just leave the guy, for real, maybe he wants to be alone?" Hunk explained

"Na Hum, even emos have an emo pack, Yorak is a lonely sad boy"

Pidge turned to Hunk "You aren't changing his mind, just leave him to death"

Hunk wiped a fake tear "I'll miss you so much Lance"

Lance gave them a shit grin "You are going to be so happy when I get emo boy to join our nerd group, just you wait" he muttered, scribbling on his notebook

  
The first time Lance waved hello at Yorak he received a hard glare and a confused expression, just like had planned. What Lance didn't expect was for Yorak to keep giving him the same heavy weird look after one week of Lance waving at least once a day. Lance always smiled and gave a maximum friendly vibes but Yorak hadn't bulged at all!

"I mean I don't get it" Lance told Hunk "He should be waving back by now but he keeps glaring at me like him offending him and his bad boy reputation"

"Maybe you are offending his bad boy reputation" Hunk stated half listening, He had given up on convincing Lance this was a bad idea so he just had to listen to his friend talk his ears off about the Yorak guy

"I'm cute, He would like to have me as a friend" Hunk sighed loudly "Shut up, you love me"

Hunk sighs again.  
  
After the second week of no waving back from Yorak, Lance gave up on the subtlety plan and approached Yorak in the middle of lunch hour while the guy was sitting by a lone tree with no human population near him.

"Hey there dude!" He started off, friendly and collected "Long time no see"

Yorak gave Lance the same hard glare he had been giving him since the start " Do I know you?"

"Dude of course we know each other!" Lance started sweating a little "You don't remember me??"

Yorak frowned and said, low "No, we do not know each other"

Lance crossed his arms "Yes we do" He uffed "I'm impressed you can't even remember me"

Yorak stared at him, hard "Okay then, where do we know each other from then?"

Lance looked the other way "Yeah, that…I know your siblings.. That's how me meet, must have been from that"

Yorak gave him an irritated look "I don't have any siblings?"

Lance gulped "whaaat…?" He brushed his hair back nervously "Oh yeah! they must be your cousin then, my bad I confused it!"

Yorak sighed deeply, taking a breath in "i'm pretty sure you didn't hear about me from my cousins.."

"yeah?? How would you know!??"

Yorak looked at Lance in the eye "they are just babies, they don't even talk yet?"

Lance fucked up "maybe they talk in secret!!" he panicked and wasn't able to control his mouth anymore "Yeah!! They could be hiding me from you!!"

Yorak looks mad and confused "what? Just.. Just stop!! what do you want??"

"I'm your moms college..?"

Yorak doesn't dignify that with an answer

Lance sounds tired "oh come on! Don't tell me you don't have a mom too!" Yorak looks the other way, with a sad expression "ok no, sorry that was rude i didn't mean it… i actually" Lance was going to have to tell him the true, the emo boy with dark clothes and dark bag with stupid emo bands and rainbow pins attached… wait "…meet you at a gay bar?

"…" Maybe that was not what the rainbow pin meant? Gosh, this was embarrassing, Hunk was right, the whole thing had been a bad idea. But Yorak's confused expression had been replaced by understatement "Wait.. Are you hitting on me..??"

"...what??? N-" well, that was actually a pretty good excuse "yes! Yes! That's what i was doing! I had no embarrassing reason to fake knowing you from somewhere"

Yorak snorted "...that… that was actually pretty embarrassing anyway? "

Lance knew he was right but he didn't have to say it "wWHat no!! it wasn't! It was the best-est way to ask out someone!"

Yorak rolled his eyes "if that's what you need to tell yourself to make yourself feel better, sure"

Lance ragged his teeth together "oh! don't you dare! I was classy and creative, the only reason you aren't swooning at my feet right now is cause you have really bad taste"

Yorak analysed him from up to bottom and snickered "you have a ben 10 watch and I have a bad taste..?"

Lance opened his mouth in shook "its fashionable! And at least i don't have a mullet you emo!"

" Hey! Its not a mullet"

"it is!"

"It's not"

"It is"

Yorak uffed impatient "Weren't you trying to ask me out??"

Lance crossed his arms "I don't want to anymore, you are stuck in the 80's"

"Ahhrg why you so irritating!!" Yorak ravished

"Yeah?! At least i'm better than you"

Yorak grinned "Ah ah! I would like to see that!"

Lance gave him a smug smile "Ooohh i'm game!!! We are going on a date after all"

"We-what?" Yorak said, confused "I don't want to go on a date with you"

Lance pointed a finger at him, making way to his friends "Don't you dare run away mullet! 6pm Saturday! We are going on a date and i will beat your ass" Lance leaves him

"…" Yorak stares at the boy in the distance "What?"  
  


(They end up going to the arcade in keith's bike and lance loses 70% of the games)

\- Pidge and Hunk mocking Lance over the crush he doesn't have

\- Lance finding out Yorak is not Keith's name is an embarassing setting

\- Keith starts liking Lance but this ''is just a joke to him''

\- angst angst

\- they start dating, keith gets expelled

\- keith dealing with having to stop going to school to find a job cause his home is shit and life is hard

\- lance coming out to his family, his mom doesn't speak to him for a long time

\- some dates and cute shit, riding keith's bike to the sunset


	2. upgrading the "stranger" status to a "BFF" membership

(After Keith left the team)  
He couldn't exactly explain why. Shiro had yelled at him, he screwed up the mission because he couldn't protect the castle from the galra ships before Pidge finished hacking their control thingy, he had to call backup, disrupting the whole mission. Allura hadn't even looked at him when he got out of Red. It had just been a bad day, an awful big bad day. Those were getting more frequent for some reason and maybe it was getting to Lance. Maybe It was because he was homesick, maybe it was because he was being a nuisance to the team, maybe it was because he was getting frustrated and sad and, gosh, so lonely. Lance didn't really know, but that night, he took a shower, dressed up in his pajama s, and walked out of his room until he reached Keith's door. The door looked like it heighten a ton but Lance knew he just had to give it a push for it to open. He stayed there for a minute longer and finally gave in and entered the room. He had never been there before, Keith was introverted and his room was apparently off limits because emo goth boys need their space. Now that Lance gave it some thought, the deal was kind of unfair because Keith had been in his room before, so it would have been fair for Lance to have visited this place. Maybe Keith didn't want anyone to see his stuff? Well, now there wasn't much to see.

The room was so clean and empty that Keith had surely taken all his stuff with him, like he wouldn't come back. No, maybe he knew Lance would invade his privacy? maybe it was a precaution so that he wouldn't be mad about Lance touching his stuff.

Who knows..

The place is suffocating him a little so he sits on the bed. Nothing feels like Keith, it's like he was never even there. And that's the scariest thing, because Lance has nothing from his family left and now he has nothing left from Keith, and everyday he remembers less of what his mother smile looks like, of how his sister laugh sounds, of what his home smells like. He doesn't want to start forgetting Keith too.

Keith's bayard doesn't feel warm, its not a good reminder anymore. The bayard always feels heavy on his hands, like its telling him a secret. He hates it, sometimes he just wants to throw it away.

Now he's terrified. Because there's nothing more to reach out to, and that bayard is screaming all the time, and there's nothing of Keith in it anymore.

Lance goes to the closet and traces the door, opening it to find a blanket. Just a blanket, old and rusty, not from the castle. It looks too much used and rusty, if Lance was more lucid, he would probably admit the place of that thing was deep down in the trash. But he couldn't. He touched the fuzy thing and brought it to his chest. It smells like peanuts and campfire, like oil and grass. Like Keith.

Lance goes back to the bed, embracing he blanket and laying down on the pillows, already washed and dried. He brings the blanket to his face and before he knows why, a sob reaches his throat, followed by another and another. Soon enough he is wheezing and panting, muffling his sobs in the blanket, folding himself in the bed where Keith should be instead of him.

Lance doesn't sleeps that night. He never felt so alone.

After that night, it turns into a routine. Lance goes to his room, cleans up, makes his way to Keith's room, hides himself on the bed with the blanket. The smell is fading, and Lance promises himself Keith will be back before it has completely faded off the blanket, of Lance's memories. He knows there's no way to know, but he reassures himself wih empty promises.

He starts coming directly to Keiths. He knows he shouldn't. Or at least he feels like he shouldn't. In a way its like hes shoving keith away from the team in a new way. Like hes taking claim of keith's place and making it his own, as if keith wont come back there. He tells himself he's thinking too much but that never makes the guilt go away.

He tried to come back to his own room but his nights always get filled in nightmares and restless sleep so he gives in. Its kind of stupid, keiths room is much more colder than his, the blanket no longer smells of nothing but himself and everything around feels dead and hollow.

He keeps coming, not getting much sleep. All he can do is turn the lights off and trace the wall's soft pattern while holding on to the blanket and wishing he wasn't the one sleeping there.


	3. lance misses his family and he and keith break a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty idea, i was going to draw this ajfisdf  
well, take it

(Lance is sitten by the limit of the pool, playing with the water with his feet softly)

(Keith comes up, arms folded, standing behind lance)

Keith: what are you doing? (The "here at this hour" is implied)

Lance: (still staring at the water) swimming (low distracted voice)

Keith: (raises eyebrow) you are not swimming

Lance: (same neutral expression) i'm pretending

Keith: (decided, sits down, next to lance feet out of water) where are you swimming?

Lance: (smiles, unfocused) clear cristal waters, the sand is the softest

Keith: (face down, looking at the water)

Lance: (closes his eyes, brings his head up a little bit) the water is always so cold and everybody is so loud

Keith: (still quiet, taking it in)

Lance: (endorsed) mom doesn't like swimming so i have to teach my little cousin how (he laughts) babysitting is no fun

Keith: whats his name?

Lance: (quieter) i don't know (opens his eyes, out of thr fantasy) he wasn't born yet

Keith: (goes to hold lances hand, touches his fingers only) i really hope its not some weapon inspired name

Lance: *snorts* I don't know, maybe he's an 'Axe'

Keith: (smiles) that sounds awful 

(They stay quiet for a moment)

(Lance holds keiths hand)

Lance: next time come swim with me

Keith: ( surprised) (soft) its a promise

Lance: its a promise

(They both look at the water)

Keith: (uncertain, scared like someone who has nothing, but everything to lose) we will be okay wont we?

Lance: (sounds like an lie, remorse, like something he told himself a lot): we will be okay

Keith: (holds the hand tighter) together (I cant can't do this without you)

Lance: (smiles) together

______________

**Next routes:**

**1)** One of them dies lol, or gets really hurt and dramatic shit inshes

**2)** One of them kills himself? to protect the other?

**3)** Abandons the other? (keith 'leaves'' lance)

Lance's mentality: ''I thought you needed me but I guess I was wrong''

Keith's mentality: ''he doesn't need me, he need a team, he needs good friends'' [So emo]

**4)** Lance loses both legs trying to protect Keith

Lance: ''I guess we can't swim together after all''

Conclusion: Okay, mix the last two and create the major angst fuck

**Maybe:**

Lance: "You said we would stay together"

Keith: "its okay as it is!

Lance: "it isnt! Why leaving now?

Keith: "your family is here''

Lance: " thats not why, dont do that'' (using his fam as an excuse)

Keith: " you dont need me okay!?? Just stop!! I can't.. (its going to happen again, hes going to to get hurt)

Lance: yes!! Yes you can!! But you dont want to! (They are both very angry) is it because i lost my legs keith? Was i supposed to leave you there to die, is that it?

Keith: IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN THIS!!( angry frustrated)

(They both shut up)

Lance: i would prefer not ever swimming again to have no one to swim with

Keith: (grins self depreciatingly) you have plenty of people to swim with

Lance: none of them promised me to (angry, sad, tired) was it worthless to you? (meaning not just the promise)

Keith: n-no it (mental crush) it was worth it. everything was.

Lance: then stop running

Keith: ...

...

Keith: i have to go (im giving up on you, you think u need me but you dont and you will see why)

Lance: (sad, angry) is that your last choise?

Keith: it is

Lance: (walks past him, goes away)


End file.
